


[PODFIC of] Ellie has Suggestions by TheLadySyk0

by CheyanneChika



Series: Take your Daughter to Work Day, the Podfic Version [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Take Your Daughter to Work Day, Awesome Thor (Marvel), Hulk in a kilt, Humor, M/M, bob gets traumatized, cute Ellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Author's SummaryAfter a long day of being awesome the Avengers find Ellie in the tower! Ellie once again breaks out the sketchbook. She has ideas on how the Avengers can improve.Funny with one heck of a cute Ellie! Part of the larger "Take your daughter to work day" au which features spideypool, step-dad spiderman and Avenger deadpool.The long awaited next installment!!!





	[PODFIC of] Ellie has Suggestions by TheLadySyk0

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ellie has suggestions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114633) by [TheLadySyk0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0). 



Ellie has Suggestions Podfic can be found [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Zk2SNp7i4Awq1jhJRh1IHuu4RaHUbrmJ).  Please enjoy and let me and TheLadySyk0 know what you think.  Bloopers at the end.


End file.
